Love Postion Number 9
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: Nina drinks a mysterious liquid and falls in love with Fabian. How will this turn out? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. A new Nina

**Hey so this is a little story. I had to write it. It was killing me. ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

"So are we on for tonight?" I asked the Sibuna. Patricia, Amber and Fabian all nodded. We were going down in the cellar for more clues to see where the Cup of Ankh could be. We all raised our right hand and placed it over our right eye and all said "Sibuna".

"Dinner!" Trudy yelled through out the house. We all left Amber's and mine room to go get dinner. Amber and Patricia were the first to leave. Fabian and I stayed behind to clean up the mess we made with the other puzzle pieces we already have. They were a hexagon with different hieroglyphics, an odd looking bottle with a jeweled top and a ring with different numbers on the inside. Fabian and I both reached for the ring when our hands touched. I looked at our hands then at Fabian. We both looked at each other until we started to lean in.

"Guys! Hurry up before Jerome and Alfie eat everything!" Amber said coming through the door causing me to rip my hand away and jump back.

"We will be right down," Fabian said with a faint blush. Seeing his blush caused me to blush as well. We finished cleaning up and walked down the stairs. To our luck we missed the food fight. There was spaghetti everywhere. Luckily there was still a little bit of food left for us. We finished eating and got ready for bed. I wore a Sea foam green top with a laced up back of roses. With same color shorts with a rose pattern and peace sign slippers. Amber wore and pink top that said "Drama Queen" with black and white and pink pants that say the same with black, white and pink socks that say pretty. We met Patricia in the girls' hallway. She wore a black top that had a monster holding a plate of cookies and say "Come to the dark side. We have cookies". She had plain black flannel pants and plain black slippers. We snuck down the stairs carefully not waking the sleeping and snoring Victor. We met Fabian in the kitchen sitting on the island. He was wearing a plain light blue t-shirt and black flannel bottoms. He had plain black slippers.**(Outfits on my profile).** Fabian looked so cute in his pajamas. I wish he liked me back. I opened the passageway down to the cellar. Fabian was the first one down, then me, then Patricia and lastly Amber. I was thirsty so I brought a water bottle with me before we went into the tunnel. We entered the cellar and started looking for clues. After about an hour of searching we didn't find a thing. I got out my water and started to drink it.

"Nina! I think I found something!" Fabian said across the room. I put my water on the table in the middle of the room and walked over to Fabian. I arched my neck over his shoulder to see. Without knowing I started to rest my head on his shoulder. I realized what I was doing and jumped away from him. When I did that I jumped into the wall causing the shelves to shake. Without me knowing a bottle on a shelf just above my bottle fell and the liquid fell into my water. I walked back to my water when we found out it was nothing important. I took a big sip of my water, but it tasted different. It tasted better. I closed my eyes and finished drinking it. When I opened my eyes the first thing I see is the back of Fabian's head.

**_No one's POV_**

Nina ran up to Fabian and wrapped her arms around his neck from the backside.

"Nina?" Fabian asked confused.

Just then Nina started to give Fabian little pecks all around his neck.

"Nina?" Fabian said a little more loudly and a little more shocked.

Then Nina spun him around pushed him against the wall and gave him a big kiss right on the lips. Her hands were traveling from his cheeks to his neck then down his chest. Fabian didn't know what to do so he lightly laid his arms around her waist. Even though he didn't know what was going on he was enjoying the kiss. When she pulled back she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him like there was no tomorrow.

"NINA?" Fabian said even more loudly and in complete shock. Amber and Patricia's jaws were touching the floor. What was going on with Nina?

**Hey so FABIANXNINA and Bubba both like this story. Lets try to get at least 10 reviews with this chapter.**


	2. Out in the Open

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. This is probably one of my fave chaps.**

_**Fabian's POV**_

Oh my gosh! Nina just kissed me. ON MY LIPS! They feel bruised. That was the best kiss I've ever had. I felt fireworks when her arms went around my neck and she pressed her chest on my back. I felt explosions when she started to kiss my neck. I felt a nuclear explosion when she pinned my and kissed me on mu lips. Her lips tasted like cherry candies. I melted when her hand started to wonder all over my body. we left the cellar after that to go to bed. I was the first to get out. Then Nina, who was a little too close to me in the tunnel. Next was Amber and lastly was Patricia. Once Nina and I got out she jumped up and held mu arm as if it was life itself. The rest of us were still crazy confused on why she suddenly had these feeling for me. We walk to the entrence to the boys hall where I would leave the girls. Patricia and Amber were trying to yank Nina off of me whos arms were now around my waist.

"Five more minutes," Nina whined like she was a little girl want to sleep more.

"Ugh! Fine, but only five more minutes. Then we will come get you," Patricia said in a motherly tone. The two girls then left upstairs.

"Hey," Nina said in a seductive tone while looking at me with her head on my chest.

"Hi," I said sort of awkward. I do care about Nina more than I care about anyone else, but this is just weird. But a good kind of weird. This might sound selfish but I hope, whatever this is, that it doesn't wear off anytime soon.

"You look _really _good tonight," she said standing on her tippy toes so our noses and foreheads where laying on each other.

"T-thanks. Uhhh... So do you," I said blushing.

Nina the grabbed my head and kissed me again. She then started to bite my lower lip before exploring my mouth with her tongue. I never knew this kind of girl lived in Nina. But I'm not complaining.

"Okay Nina let's go," Patricia said coming down the stairs and pulling her away from me. Nina just whined then blew me a kiss.

I went to bed with a confused yet happy grin on my face. I don't know what happened to Nina down there but I hope it doesn't wear off anytime soon.

**_Amber's POV_**

I woke up to Nina talking in her sleep.

"F-Fabian. Fabian. F-F-Fabian," Nina said while tossing in her sleep.

I walked over to her bed to see if she was having a nightmare.

"Nina... Nina... Nina!" said shoving her arm to wake her up. It did the trick.

"Where's Fabian!" She said flinging herself to sit straight up on her bed.

"Downstairs asleep," I said confused.

"Give me Fabian!" She demanded louder.

"Nina... Your tired. You will see Fabian in three hours. Now go to bed it's 3:05 am and I am tired," I said returning to my bed. To my luck she did as I said.

_~Next morning~_

**_No One's POV_**

Nina walked downstairs to see everyone in their seats. Even Fabian.

"Morning handsome," she said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and giving him a very sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Uh... Morning," Fabian said not knowing what else to say since the others were there.

"Nice going mate!" Mick congragulated him.

"Never knew you had it in you," Jerome said recieving a slap from both Mara and Patricia. "Ow!"

"Alright lovlies. Off you go!" Trudy said to the eight students.

They all lesft and walked to school. Nina held onto Fabian's arm and layed her head on his shoulder. Patricia and Amber both were wondering what happened to Nina down in the cellar last night. Fabian on the other hand was wondering but mostly was just enjoying the wonderful miracle of Nina loving him. They enter the school and got their stuff for French class. As usual Nina and Fabian sat next to each other only Nina scooted her chair a little closer to his.

"Now class..." Mrs. Andrews started but only Fabian lost focus when he felt a hand on his leg. He soon realized it was Nina. Her hand was rubbing his leg, squeezing the upper part of his knee cap and resting her hand on his upper thigh. Fabian was indeed enjoying and thankful that Mrs. Andrews was noticing this little scene.

Before he knew it class was over. But every other class they had Nina would just do the same thing.

Fabian was at his locker getting things out of it. Right as he closed his locker someone pushed him into it. The a pair of dainty arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey handsome," a girl voice said behind him.

"H-hey Nina. What's up?" Fabian stuttered. _"Way to play it cool" _he thought.

"Nothing... Just hugging the best most incredible man in the whole entire universe," she said holding him tighter.

"Th-thanks."

"So what are you going to do now?" Nina asked releasing him so he could turn around but still didn't give him any personal space.

"Oh... Uh... I guess do my homework," he said not meeting his eyes.

"No way! Me too! We should do our 'homework' together," she said winking on the word homework.

"Yeah... Sure... Meet me in my room in ten minutes.

"Kk," Nina said giving him a little peck on the lips.

_"I wonder what she was thinking when I said homework" _Fabian thought while walking back to the house.

**Okay. So sorry about the long wait. I was in sunriver and I had no internet what so ever. I am SO sorry.**


	3. Study Date

**Hey so school started wednesday. Fun. ENJOY**

_**No One's POV**_

Fabian was in his room getting his stuff out of his back pack. Fabian was nervous about his study date with Nina that will start in a minute. He didn't know what Nina was thinking when he said he was going to do homework. He decided he was going to put on a little cologne. He was wearing blue OBEY the peace shirt with dark jeans. He was worried that whatever was happening with Nina wore off and she thought he was making fun of her. After he was already Nina came in. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a black over-sized shirt that said N*9 on it.**(Tell me if you know what I mean. Outfits on my profile.)**

"Hey Fabes," Nina said walking up to him and pressing their bodies together."Ready to do that 'homework'?"

"Uh... Y-yeah," Fabian said nervously.

"Well.. let's get started."

The next thing Fabian knew he was pushed on his bed and Nina was on top of him. Nina straddled her legs over his lower waist moving her hands all over his chest over his shirt. She lowered down and kissed him sweetly on his lips. Thier lips moved in unison. It was like they were one. Nina started to pull Fabian's shirt off.

"N-Nina? I don't believe we're ready yet."

"I know. I just want to see your abs."

"Okay?"

Nina pulls off Fabian's shirt and resume kmissing him. Nina then pulled away looking at his chest.

"YOU HAVE A SIX PACK!"

"Yeah. I work out a little."

"Nice. Now where were we?"

Nina lowered again and began kissing him again. She bit his lower lip asking for an enterence. Hesitantly he opened his mouth. Ater about 10 minutes of making out Fabian was getting the hang of this and moved from her lips down to her neck. He started to give kisses all around her neck. She would moan everytime he placed his lips on her bare skin. Fabian soon moved back to her lips. Now it was Nina's turn. She left his lips and was kissing all over his jaw line. She moved her lips up to his ear.

"Best study date ever," Nina whispered into his ear before kissing his earlobe. She started to kiss his neck under his ear. She would trace her tongue across his bare skin. Fabian's mind pratically turned to mush when Nina first pushed him on the bed. Fabian soon realized what was going on.

"Uh..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Um... Why don't we get started on that homework."

"Oh. Alright."

Nina and Fabian did their homework in silent. Even though Nina did soduce him countless times.

Fabian and Nina were doing their Algerbra 2 homework. Nina scooted too close for comfort to Fabian. Her leg was pratically on top of his. Fabian was fine with this but didn't know how to react. She moved her leg and shifted herself so her back was leaning against Fabian's shoulder. She then placed her hand on Fabian's upper thigh. Two hours passed since they started working.

"Dinner!" Trudy yelled from the main hall.

Fabian jumped up and walked to the door. Nina followed him and before he could open the door, Nina walked him into the wall and pressed their bodies together again. Exept now there was even littler space between them. If that was possible.

"I had a _really _good time 'studing' with you. We should do it again tomorrow," Nina said in a flirty tone.

"S-sure," Fabian stuttered.

Nina grabbed his hand and walked him into the dinning room. The rest of the night was uneventful.

Nina and Fabian were on the couch watching T.V.

"S-so... Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to... To go to the movies with me Friday?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Nina yelled kissing his lips.

"Great!"

"It's ten O' clock! You five minutes and then I want to hear a pin... Drop" Victor announced from the bottem of the stairs. "Get going! Now!"

Nina and Fabian got up and hurried to their rooms. They were both excited for their date Friday. If only it wasn't Monday night.

**You guys are awesome. Nina is being very weird. I wonder what will happen on their date. It looks like we'll have to wait. Review and predict. Let's try to get 25 reviews**


	4. Crazy Stupid Love

**Hey so thanks for the wait. You rock!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

Yes! Friday is finally here! Now if only I thought about what movie we are going to see. I think it would be better for us to go see a chick flick instead of a scary movie. I looked at the news paper to see what movies are going on. There's Apollo 18 on at 5:32. No way. Crazy Stupid Love at 5:19. Totally! I'll go tell Nina we're going to go see that movie. I walked upstairs to her room to go tell her what movie we're going to see.

"Hey Nina," I said opening the door to her room.

"FABIAN!" Nina yelled running up to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey."

"I've missed you so much!"

"I... Was just downstairs."

"I know, but it seems like forever!"

"You sat by me all day today during school."

'I know but I wasn't able to do this."

Nina then pulled my head down and kissed me. Her lips tasted like cherry candies. She then pushed me against the wall without breaking the kiss. Just like the night she changed, her hands traveled down from my cheeks, to my neck then around my waist. I tangled my fingers into her hair. I feel mean taking avantage to whatever is going on with Nina, but I can't stop her. It could hurt her mentally. I could never hurt her. Her fingers moved from my waist up to my hair tracing my scalp with her nails, causing me to moan. Our bodies had no space between them what so ever. I can't believe I'm having a make out session with Nina Martin.

"Hey Nina! I need your he- oops sorry," Amber said causing us both to split.

"So. What did you want to tell me?" Nina asked.

"Oh! Right! Uh... So I was thinking we could go see Crazy Stupid Love. You've said you really wanted to see it."

"TOTALLY!"

"Awesome meet me downstairs around 4:30. I'll tell Trudy we will be eating out."

"Kk. See you later," Nina said pecking my lips and releasingme so I could leave.

I went downstairs to look for Trudy to tell her about my date with Nina. I found her doing Mick's laundry.

"Hey Trudy?"

"Yes sweetie," Trudy said turning from the basket of sport clothes.

"Nina and I are going to the movies today and we aren't going to be back for dinner so we are going to be eating out tonight."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me. Have fun." With that I left to get ready. I can't believe I'm going to go on my first date with Nina.

I went into my room to find my outfit I planned on wearing for today. I was wearing a fine striped light grey dress shirt with a black sports jacket, plain black jeans and black convers. I put on some cologne Nina bought me for my birthday.

When I looked at the time it was 3:03. I have no idea how I'm going to make the time go by faster. Just then Mick came in the room.

"Hey Mick?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I could use some help with something."

"If it's homework I'm really not your guy."

"Heh yeah I know." Mick walked to his bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm going on my first date with Nina. We're going to go see Crazy Stupid Love."

"Nice bro!"

"Thanks. So... Um... I was wondering..."

"If I could help you what to do and what not to do on your date."

"Yes," I said now turning red.

"Okay. So the first thing you don't want to do is make her pay for the movie. Number one cause of bad first dates."

"Alright."

"Another is don't look at other girls."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. One more thing. Don't go too far too fast she won't want to date you ever again."

"Alright."

"And you want to tell her that she looks pretty."

"Okay."

"Another is you should pay for everything you two do."

"Alright."

"And always appritiate her."

"Okay."

By the time we were done it was 4:29. Wow that passed the time quickly. I walked out of my room after Mick wished me luck. I went to the stairs to find Nina walking down the stairs. She was wearing forget me not tee and washed blue denim jean jacket. Black skinny jeans and white wedges with a small bow on top. A ring that had a Ghandi quote on it and a sterling silver large praisly loop necklace. She also had a She was so beautiful.**(Outfits on my profile)**

"Hey," Nina said smiling at me.

"Hi. You look amazing."

"Thanks. You do too."

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

Nina and I left the house and walked over to the bus stop. I check the bus schedule and it was supposed to be here in ten minutes. How can we pass the time?

"H-hey Nina?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-I was wondering... When you started to like me?"

"Always. I just didn't show it until sunday night."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I got a huge burst of confidence after I drank my water?"

"Was anything different about the water?"

"Yeah. It tasted a whole lot better than usual."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember where your bottle is?"

"Yeah in my room. On my night stand. Why?"

"No reason. Hold on a sec."

"Okay. I'll miss you."

"Heh heh heh yeahhhh. Okay."

I walked away for a bit to make a phone call.

**(Fabian- Bold Patricia- Italic Amber- Underlined)**

_Hello?_

**Hey! Do me a favor and go to Nina's night stand and get the empty water bottle.**

_Okay?_

Is that Fabian! Put him on speaker!

_Okay Fabian your on speaker._

**Okay so Nina said her water tasted different the night she started to like me.**

_Really?_

**Yeah.**

Okay I got the bottle. Now what?

**Take it to my room and take out my chemestry set from under bed.**

_You have a chemestry set under your bed?_

Fabian's such a dork.

**Amber. I heard that.**

Oops. I love ya, Fabes.

_Okay. Now what?_

**The instructions are in the set. Call me when you get the answer.**

Alright. Have fun with _Nina._

_See ya Fabian._

**Bye.**

I hung up my phone and walked back to Nina. When I was walking back I saw a couple of guys flirting with Nina.

"So. Why don't we leave and go back to my place," one of the guys asked Nina getting me mad.

"Sorry. I'm not attracted to jerks."

"Oh come on, baby," the other guy said stepping closer Nina.

"Leave me alone. I'm here with the most amazing guy."

"Yeah. And he's standing right infront of you."

"No. He's talking to someone on his phone."

"Come on. This guy is not worth you beautiful time."

"She said leave her alone." I said walking up to them.

"And you are?" The main flirter ask.

"Fabian!" Nina said running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Her date. Now get out of here."

"Make us."

"Fine."

Just then I punched him in gut and he went down like a rock.

"DUDE!" The flirter's friend said helping him up.

"You will pay for this!"

After that they left.

"Fabian you're my hero!" Nina said hugging me and kissing my cheek. Wow I really am a hero. I just saved Nina. Just then the bus came and we got on. The bus was really crowded. There was only one seat open on the bus. I decided to have Nina sit while I stand. We get to the seat and then Nina pushed me in it then sat on my lap. This will work too.

"I'm really excited for our date tonight."

"Same. You look amazing."

"Thanks. You've already said that."

"Well you look so beautiful that I had to say it twice."

"Awe!"

Nina gave me a long passionate kiss that lasted the whole ride to the movie theatre. We got off the bus and walked to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Crazy Stupid Love please," I said being polite.

"That will be $12.56 please," the lady said. i handed her our money.

"Thanks," we said taking our tickets.

We went into the movie theatre and got awesome back row seats. The movie was hilarious. Nina and I were laughing the whole time. When the movie was over we dicided to go to this awesome pizza plce doen he streets. It is called Pizza Perfection. We got a booth with an amazing view. It was an open meadow with a huge lake in the middle with the moon reflecting off of the beautiful untouched water.

"This was an amazing night. I wish it will never end," Nina said holding my hand over the table.

"Same."

This is the best night of my entire life. We got a cab home. By the time we got back it was 8:58. I walked her to her room to say goodnight.

"Night. I had an amazing night with you," Nina said giving me a peck on my lips.

"Me too."

"Night."

"Night," I said as Nina walked back into her room. I was about to leave to my room when all of a sudden Patricia pulled me into her room.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"I found out what's wrong with Nina!"

"What is it?"

"She is undera love potion."

"What?" I asked a little depressed. All this time I thought she acually liked me.

"Yeah! Now all we have to do is reverse the curse."

"No!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Uh..."

**Why doesn't Fabian want Nina back to normal? Wait and review and predicit! Thanks for waiting!**


	5. I Love You

**Hey sorry for the wait. School has been hektik. Anyway... ENJOY!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

"No!" I said.

"What?"

"Uh... Look you know I don't have such luck with girls. And you know I really like her. Now she likes me and everything is great between us. Please just let me do this. I promise we will change her back."

"Fabian!" Patricia said angrily.

"Please!" I begged.

"Fine."

"Thank you," I said giving her a hug.

I left her room feeling happy yet a little guilty. I mean I feel like I'm taking avantage of her. Before I could react, someone pulled me into their room. I turn around and there's Nina.

"Oh hey Nina," I said, my eyes still adjusting to the dark.

"Hey," she said smiling at me.

When my eyes finally adjusted I was able to see that Amber wasn't in the room.

"Um... Nina? Where's Amber?" I asked a little worried.

"I asked her to sleep in Patricia's room tonight."

"But I was just in Patricia's room. She wasn't there."

"She must have been hiding," Nina said taking a step closer to me. Her body was now pressing against mine.

"Nina I think I should go back to my-" was all I got to say before Nina grabbed my head and pulled into her lips.

The kiss was amazing. Her lips tasted like candy cherries. I wish she felt this way naturally and not because she's under a spell. Her hands rested on my cheeks while mine rested on her waist. Her hands then traveled up to my hair and tangled her fingers in my dark hair. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist pulling her closer into me. The next thing I knew I was pushed onto Nina's bed. Somehow Nina was able to do so without breaking the kiss. Nina boke the kiss and looked at me with a soft smile.

"I love you," she said out of nowhere. She didn;t even let me say anything before kissing me again. after that Everything went black.

**Okay I know it's short but everyone was wondering when I was going to update and I don't like to keep you waiting. I promise I'll make another chater soon. I have a four day weekend coming up so I will try to update during that. And don't worry because it's next week. You are awesome!**


	6. Sleep Over

**Hey so sorry for the wait. ENJOY!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. When I looked down I found Nina sleeping in my arms. She was so beautiful. She snuggled her face into my chest. I could feel her smiling into my shirt. Oh man! What time is it? I looked over Nina to see her alarm clock to see it say 4:23 am. I can't believe I slept in Nina's room. I have to get back to my room before Trudy or Victor catch me.

"Nina. Nina. Wake up," I said softly while shaking her softly.

"Hmm?" She said while waking up.

"I have to go to my room. If I get caught I would get in huge trouble," I said while getting up.

"No!" Nina whined.

"I'm sorry. But I have to. I'll see you in a couple of hours," I said sneaking out if the room.

"No kiss goodbye?" Nina whined.

I walked back to her bed and pecked her lips.

"See you soon."

I was able to get back to my room without trouble. The real trouble was when I got into my room. Mick was getting up.

"Hey. Where were you all night?" He asked with a smirk.

"No where?" I asked.

"Oh is that why Amber told me not to look for you in Nina's room. And then when I did I saw you in her bed with her in your arms?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah. Nice try. So what happened?"

"Nothing. We just made out a little the we fell asleep."

"Sure..."

"We did! Night!" I said going under my sheets.

I went to sleep for another two hours. I woke up glad to know it was saturday. I walked into the dining room to see everyone there exept...

"Where's Nina?" I asked looking around not able to find the girl of my dreams.

"When I walked into my room she was still sleeping," Amber said grabbing a peice of toast.

I sat down in my usual chair. Just then Nina came through the door.

"Fabian!" Nina yelled running to me and planting her lips on mine.

This kiss was different than the others. It had more... Heat. More... Love. It was like she acually loved me. She pulled herself closer to me to deepen the kiss. I felt her biting my lower lip. Asking for an enterance. I let her in by opening my mouth. Her tongue wrestled with mine. She pushed my chair and sat down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist. I just wish she cared about me the way i care about her. I neverwant this moment to end.

"Alright you twoo lovelies. It's Saturday you have all day to do that, but for right now it's time to eat," Trudy said breaking us apart.

Nina got off my lap and sat in her chair. I guess I was the color of a fire truck because the guys were laughing at me. Breakfast was usual. Nina grabbed my leg underneath the table, Jerome and alfie had a food fight, Mick had two helpings of pancakes, Mara was reading her book, Amber was looking at herself in a mirror and Patricia was reading her magazine. Nina was the first to finish eating. She got up and walked over to me.

"Come to my room when your done eating," Nina whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek in a _very_ flirty way.

I choked on my food a little bit. Nina left the room and up the stairs. I finished and walked up the stairs to Nina's room. I wonder what she had planned.

**Hey sorry for the wait. It's been crazy. I have to earn money for a choir trip to New York, I have to babysit and work at my dads resturant, homework, housework, a guy who my friends like me, and getting good grades. Review! Let's try to get 60 reviews.**


	7. Back to Work

**Hey sorry for the wait. I've been really upset latley. A while ago some dumb idototic jerk stole all my money from my wallet. I had over $90.00 in it. It was the money I was gonna use for Christmas presents, birthday presents and New York. While that was happening I was in a choir concert and it didn't go so smoothly. Lastly I'm getting sick. I'm a little depressed because of all of this, but it doesn't mean I'm done with my stories. So ENJOY!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I finished my food and booked it to Nina's room. Before I checked my breath and BO. Didn't want to stink infront of Nina. I walked up to her room and opened the door to find it all dark. I closed the door and as soon as I heard the door click I felt someone jump on my back. They started to kiss my neck. They jumped down and I see Nina with love in her eyes. She soon enough jumped back on me and planted her lips on mine.

"Fabian. You're so hot!" Nina said as she broke the kiss for air.

"You too," I said right before she kissed me again.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Nina got off and I opened the door.

"What are you doing here Patricia?" I asked a little annoyed.

I was hoping Nina and I got some alone time together.

"We need to get started on Sibuna!" Patricia yelled at me.

"Fine. Nina we have to get to work," I said turning to her beautiful face.

"Yes we do," she said running her hands all over my chest.

"Not that. I mean Sibuna," I said removing her hands.

Nina got a little frown on her face. I feel bad now. I pecked her lips to make her happy.

"I'll get Amber," Patricia said leaving Nina and I alone.

"Now that we're alone..." Nina said running her hands over my chest again.

"Nina we have to get the puzzle pieces out," I said walking over to her closet to get them out.

I turned around and saw Nina about to cry. I rushed over to her and cupped her face.

"Why are crying?" I asked with worry in my eyes.

"You don't care about me," she said with a tear falling from her eye.

"Of course I do! I do care about you," I said hugging her.

"Okay."

Patricia and Amber soon enough walked through the door.

"Let's get started!" Amber squealed.

Patricia placed the peices across the floor. Amber sat on the left of Patricia while I sat on the right of her. Nina didn't sit next to Amber... She sat on my lap.

"Let's get started," Patricia said while looking at me and Nina.

"So I think the numbers are supposed to-" was all I got in before Nina kissed my full on the lips.

I tried to finish up the kiss to finish up what I was saying, but she wouldn't stop. She started to push my down to the ground and ran her fingers through my hair. I do care about her, but we have to do Sibuna. I finally got Nina to stop kissing me, but she was holding my neck and snuggling into my chest like there was no tomorrow.

"So... Um... I- I think the numbers make something important," I said.

"Fabes you're brilliant," Nina said kissing me on the cheek.

She started to kiss my necks. I let out a soft high pitch moan. I know we are supposed to be focused, but it's getting hard with Nina wanting me more than ever. It seems like the longer she's under the spell the more she wants me.

"If you're done... Let's get back to work," Patricia said with an annoyed look on her face.

Nina stopped kissing my neck and nuzzled her head into where her lips used to be.

I couldn't really remember anything because Nina would whisper things into my ear and move her hand up and down my upper thigh.

"Fabian!" Patricia yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"What did I just say?"

"Uhhh... Fabian!"

"Come outside real quick."

Patricia and I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"You have to end this. We need Nina back."

"No. Look you know I'm not good at getting girls. Please just a little longer."

Patricia just let out a defeated sigh and opened the door. When we walked back in Amber and Nina we giggling like crazy.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing babe," Nina said winking at Amber and walking up to and giving me a huge kiss on my lips.

**Why was Amber and Nina giggling? Will Nina get better? Will Fabian ever let Nina get better? Read and find out! Review and predict!**


	8. She's Baaaaaaack!

**Hey I'm back! I'm sorry. So much going on I'll update as soon as I can.**

_**Fabian's POV**_

Nina and I were downstairs in the living room. She laid on my torso while I watched TV. I looked down at her why she was snuggling into me. If only she cared about me like this without being under spell. Just then the door bell rang. Patricia open the door to see Joy on the other side.

"I'm back!" She sang.

She walked into the living room only to see it Nina still on me. She gave her the stink eye then looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Fabes, did you miss me? I missed you."

"Hey Joy, yeah we all miss you."

Joy looked back at Nina and forced a smile.

"Hi I'm a Joy. Fabian must have told you all about me," she said sitting in the chair next to us.

"No. Patricia told me about you. Fabian didn't really tell me anything about you."

Joy's smile quickly turned into a frown. She glared at Nina then left to go upstairs. Patricia followed her with all her bags. Nina then looked up at me with a frown.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you enjoy have a thing before I came here?" She asked.

"What? No! Joy and I were and are just friends. I never liked her like that."

All of a sudden there was a scream coming from upstairs. We quickly ran up there to see what the problem was. We found Joy and Nina and Amber's room.

"What happened in here? This is in my room?" Joy yelled.

"Not anymore Joy. I moved in with Mara and Amber moved in here, and you live with me and Mara now."

"You got to be kidding me. This was my room first and Fabian was mine first."

"Well it's my room now and Fabians my nap so if you're going to have to live with it."

"Look Nina. I'm not someone you want to mess with. I always get my way, and now that I'm back I'm making sure that everything is the way it was before you came along."

"I'm always up for a challenge."

Nina grabbed turned around and planted a kiss right on my lips. This isn't going to be pretty.

**And there's that chapter. I'm so sorry. I'm working as fast as I can. Please review and predict. Thanks for everyone who still reads my stories! YOU ROCK! PEACE!**


End file.
